


ooh baby baby

by jeodoboleo



Series: cute aggression [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, au or non-au take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: "you know that saying?" jaehwan's grinning, mischief making his eyes gleam, "like taking candy from a baby?"





	ooh baby baby

when taekwoon joined jaehwan at the table, the younger's back was bowed, hair hanging over his eyes.

the younger was eating cereal - trying, to be more accurate - his hand lethargically lifting to his spoon to his mouth and nearly missing. the spoon then stuck in his pouted lips a few seconds too long before he even starts to chew.  
  
a smile tugged at the corners of taekwoon’s lips.

"jaehwan-ah."  
  
"mmm?"

jaehwan lifted up his head like it weighed too much for him, blinking slowly. he reminded taekwoon of a newborn puppy with the way his hair was disheveled and his normally bright eyes were half-lidded.

taekwoon's hand went to the nape of jaehwan's neck, fingers cradling the base of his head; thumb behind the shell of his ear and stroking along the soft, short hairs there.  
  
"you, are a baby."  
  
jaehwan giggled, feather soft and eyes curved sweetly, "i am."

 

*  
  
  
"taekwoon-hyung."  
  
a gentle voice breaking the silence of the night.

taekwoon knew who it was without opening his eyes, even with his consciousness fogged with sleep and unremembered dreams. he shifted closer to the wall without speaking, lifting the covers, waiting for the bed to dip.  
  
“what was it this time?”

warmth envelops his side, damp hair tickling his chin, an arm thrown over his stomach - but no answer.

“scary movie?”

jaehwan shakes his head, hair tickling him once more.  
  
“thunder?”

it couldn’t be, since there was no sign of a storm brewing, moon glowing brightly through the slats of the blinds.

shake shake. tickle tickle.  
  
“bad dream?”  
  
jaehwan finally answers, sounding open and vulnerable in a way taekwoon has gotten to know that it means something more than just being scared of the dark and the sounds and thoughts that come with it.

“jus’ wanna be with hyung.”

it tugged at that soft tender spot he had for the younger; jaehwan, who always looked at him with a smile, even through his tears. jaehwan who brought colour into his life.

taekwoon wanted to be someone that jaehwan can continue to look to.

taekwoon brought jaehwan closer, until the younger’s face was nestled into his neck. he smells like fabric softener and the remnants of a fruity cologne, and taekwoon breathes it in, closing his eyes.

“you, are a baby.”  
  
a puff of warm air against his throat. a choked giggle. but a giggle nonetheless.

“i am.”

 

*

 

taekwoon knew he should have kept his arm around the younger’s shoulders instead of trusting the other wouldn’t scamper off without telling him, head filled with visions of steaming street cooked food and colourful trinkets that only a night market would provide, because jaehwan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
taekwoon knows he won't be able to hear jaehwan on the phone over the hustle and bustle around him so he texts the younger instead.

 

 **me:** where are you??? [weary face emoji]  
  
**귀염둥이:** sorry i got distracted  >< i’m near the big bear looking guy cooking skewers heh  
  
**me:** stay  
  
**귀염둥이:** ok [dog emoji]

 

it wasn’t too hard to find jaehwan, because he was right, the man grilling meat skewers was burly and imposing, giving taekwoon a look that said _buy one or move along_.

the younger was currently glued to a claw machine, hands pressed up against the glass, looking longingly at the little plush animals and characters piled high and tempting, just shy of the claw’s reach when it was fully retracted.

“i used all my change.”

taekwoon could hear the pout in jaehwan’s voice, and he snorts, amused.

“oh, did you now.”  
  
taekwoon sighs, like he’s exasperated, but his hand is already reaching for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. he digs out the 100won coins with his fingers and steps up beside the younger until theyre lined up. shoulder to shoulder.  
  
“let me try, you were always bad at games,” taekwoon says, playfully shoving jaehwan with his elbow.  
  
“yeah, says the person who always dies in multiplayer mode because they look at the wrong screen.”  
  
taekwoon turns to mock-glare, and jaehwan beams.

“which one do you want,” taekwoon asks, pushing the coin into the slot before positioning his hands over the controls.  
  
jaehwan taps rapidly on the glass, eyes wide, “this one thisone,thisonethisone.”

taekwoon gives in to his urge and pinches at the supple skin of jaehwan’s neck, relishing in the way jaehwan flinches ever so slightly.  
  
“you, are a baby.”  
  
“i am!”

*

  
taekwoon’s refreshing his instagram feed for the 3rd time now, slumped on the couch, when jaehwan, literally, hops onto the seat beside him, causing taekwoon to bounce slightly in his seat

“you know that saying?” jaehwan’s grinning, mischief making his eyes gleam, “like taking candy from a baby?”

taekwoon lifts a brow; puzzled, but intrigued. this kid was so strange sometimes.

“well, i just want you to know, i’m not like your nephew ok, i’m not easy to trick.”  
  
realization dawns on taekwoon and he feels his chest flush with heat. he’s been caught.

he flops onto jaehwan’s lap in embarrassment, and the younger laughs softly, threading fingers through his hair.  
  
“you know, you could’ve just said ‘can i please kiss you?’ or ‘i want to kiss you so bad right now’ or”-  
  
taekwoon turns and sinks his teeth into jaehwan’s side. jaehwan yelps loudly and taekwoon can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face.  
  
“ow! what was that for!”  
  
“for being a brat-”

then taekwoon adds, “-you, _are a baby_.”  
  
jaehwan smiles shyly, a petal pink blush in his cheeks.  
  
“i’m not a baby!”  
  
“if i stop calling you that, you have to give me a kiss.”  
  
taekwoon can’t believe he’s doing this.

“deal.”

jaehwan looks down at him, expression endearing and so unusually bashful that taekwoon surges up to meet jaehwan’s lips instead. he closes jaehawn in against the backrest, one hand balanced beneath him, the other cupping jaehwan’s cheek. the younger trembles against taekwoon, fingers clenched tight in his shirt. when they part, taekwoon takes it in; jaehwan looks so beautiful like this - with his kiss reddened lips and big glassy eyes - it makes taekwoon’s heart ache.  
  
“you’re my baby,” taekwoon breathes, dotting a kiss to jaehwan’s throat.  
  
“i am.”

**Author's Note:**

> * inspired by taekwoon being the Cutest Dang Uncle with minyool and some tweets i saw  
> * 귀염둥이 is kwiyeobdoongie which means something like cutie! i just feel like ‘cutie’ doesnt give the same impact as 귀염둥이 so i left it as that~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
